Супергерои
Супергерои (англ. Superheroes) — песня из сборника "Винкс на концерте". Текст |-|Русский= Проснись! Она проснулась, было очень рано, Ещё день спит и солнца в мире мало. Там где живут они все сны пусты, Проснись и спи, и сбудутся мечты. Вспомни, когда о сказке ты мечтала, Ты видела и ангелов и фей. Мой милый друг, ничто не поменялось, Мир также полон магии теперь. Больше не быть тебе одной, Буду я с тобой! Мы — Супергерои Из сказочных времён. Плечом к плечу, Мы вместе и мир спасён. Только руку дай мне! И поверь опять: Жизнь твоя волшебна, Умей лишь только ждать! Исполнится желание любое И не гадай на павшую звезду. Открой лишь сердце магии и воле, Была ты феей — объяснение вот всему. Волшебный свет избрал одну, Лети на неба синеву. Мы — Супергерои Из сказочных времён. Плечом к плечу, Мы вместе и мир спасён. Только руку дай мне И поверь опять: Жизнь твоя волшебна, Умей лишь только ждать! |-|English= Wake up! She wakes up It's early in the morning She looks around Everyone else's still asleep An empty dream It's there where they're living Wake up now! Your life has just begun Remember when You used to be a dreamer And you could see The fairies and the angels Nothing has changed Magic's still inside you Believe in this And it will be all around I will never leave you alone I am by your side We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Just make a wish Don't need a falling star It will come true If you open up your heart You've always known you really are a fairy Take to the sky Show me your inner light Make the people smile again We can heal their hearts We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life If for one moment we thought as one You could see how beautiful we are We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life |-|Italian= Эндинг Wake up! Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Believix Questa è la magia di Winx Полная Wake up! Ci sono cose che non puoi spiegare Quell'armonia così particolare Parlo di voi , le mie migliori amiche Nessuno mai potrà dividerci Supererò tutte le mie paure E crescerò Sarò una fata migliore Insieme noi una sola luce E' questo che fa battere il mio cuore Sono qui vicino a te Non ti lascio mai Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Ora lo so Quel dono dentro al cuore E' la magia che ci fa trasformare Parlo di noi, sei mie migliori amiche Ragazze dai poteri eccezionali Non ci arrenderemo mai Queste siamo noi Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx per noi E se Il male sembra invincibile Usa tutta la magia che è in te Queste siamo noi Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс на концерте